Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron127.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Mon, Dec 14, 1998 19:28 EST From: RonDMoore Message-id: <19981214192828.06533.00000448@ng-cd1.aol.com> <> First, I know JMS (if not well) and I doubt that he's out to blackball DS9 writers or that he's got some deep hatred for us personally. He's always had a beef with Trek, but I've never heard him badmouth us as individuals. And I ain't sweating it in any event. <> We have plans for Winn, but nothing for Keiko or Shakaar at the moment. <> Jimmy pre-records his songs and then lip-synchs to them on the set. <> If he didn't, he's a very lucky man... <> Clearly the Sisko/Prophets storyline demands resolution, but other than that I'd rather not give anything away. <> Judeo/Christian, Buddhist, Greek mythology, Native American beliefs, Hindu, among others. <> When I first came aboard, the Sisko/Prophet arc was being pushed into the background somewhat, but it's such an intrinsic part of the show that we soon found ourselves going back to it. <> Yikes. Where to start? Probably "Emissary" "The Search" "Rapture" "Call to Arms" the six episode war arc from Season Six.... geez, even that barely scratches the surface. I really don't know how many episodes it would take for the novice to become even remotely comfortable with the show. <> Can't give away all the secrets. <> I don't believe they are the same pagh-wraith. <> Yes. <> Depends on how much the actors annoy us at the end of the year. <> He was gettin' the visions and then doing his own thing. <> As far as I know, the specs and the coverage will be forwarded to Voyager. <> I liked it, but didn't love it. I thought that Act Five wasn't as satisfying as I'd hoped. I also miss a Quark/Jake scene that was cut and which would've made the B-story a little more of a story (it had Jake acting as bartender to Quark for a change while the latter bitched about his rotten luck in life and love. It also explains why Jake was there in the final Quark scene.) Overall, I think the show worked, but could've been better. <> I very much doubt that Bill saw the show. <> This was something suggested by the composer and one of our post-production producers -- Terry Potts. It was a great way to go and really made a huge impact on the episodes. <> We've always fudged this line regarding the holosuite. Clearly there are some items that are removed from the holosuite from time to time and the only explanation I can think of is that the computer sometimes replicates actual matter in the suite so you can walk off with it. <> It was......... "future's end." Thank you, thank you all, you're too kind. << "The Siege of AR-558" when Sisko was down and the Jem'Hadar about to kill him -- what happened??? Who/what saved him?>> This was deliberately left to the viewer's imagination and we never discussed what actually happened to him. <> Ira and Hans made the final decision based on consultations with Jay, Terry Potts, and Jimmy Darren. <> We'd certainly discuss the possiblity, but at this point I doubt very much that we would work a TOS character into the show. << Was just watching the episode "Relics" tonight and it made me think of a few things... Theres a lot of talk that there was a scene that was not only scripted but filmed that featured Scotty and Troi in a counseling session. Is there any truth to this? Any idea if that footage, if it exists, could be reedited into a "special edition"? How do you feel about the final product of this episode and would you do anything differently today?>> We did shoot a Scotty/Troi counseling scene and it was quite nice, but we had to cut it for time. It basically has Troi coming to counsel Scotty, and at first he's very friendly to her, but then realizes she's a therapist and gets pissed that Geordi thinks he's crazy. It was this scene that sent him to Ten Forward to get a drink. I haven't watched the episode in several years, so I really can't tell you what I think of it today. <> We all kinda scratched our heads at this one too. No one on the TNG staff had a clue what Gene (or whoever) had in mind with this particular piece of Picard's backstory. <> Not a bit -- so please send your movie queries to Michael Piller. <> Yes, in "It's Only a Paper Moon." <> I don't think so. <> Although we talked about Jonestown quite a bit during the story developement, none of us were aware that the anniversary was coming up. <> Maybe. We're juggling some Ferengi ideas right now. <> Yes. <> It's called a "ratchet" and it's basically a long cable that is attached to a motor on one end and a harness worn by the stuntman on the other. When the cue is given it simply yanks the stuntman across the room. Later in post, we digitally remove the cable from the film. <> I'm afraid I can't answer which stories we're resolving and which we're not. You'll just have to wait and see. << I was recently re-watcing "The Emissary" with Sisko's first encounter with the Prophets. Those wormwhole aliens seemed pretty cluesless as to who and what Sisko was and Sisko spent a large part of the pilot educating them on humans and linear time. However, in "Shadows and Symbols" it was explained that basically the Prophets "planned" Sisko's birth so that he could be the Emissary -- seemingly having a pretty good grasp on linear time and humans (at least human reproduction). What gives?>> When Michael wrote "Emissary" he clearly had no idea where the Sisko story would be heading in later years. As we've worked on Sisko's relationship with the Prophets, we've tried to keep it in line with what was established in the pilot, but we've also felt the need to massage part of it. As things stand now, they clearly they knew more about him than they were letting on in the beginning. <> You'll be seeing the Nagus in "The Emperor's New Cloak". While we might see Keiko, Kiryoshi, and Molly again, we have no plans for other O'Brien family members. <> Nice to see that so many of you have so much leisure time on your hands. <> Yes. He's in episode 17, which is still officially untitled at the moment. <> No. <> Yes. <> I first saw the quote as "Inter Arma Silent Leges" on the bookjacket of William Rehnquist's new book on Lincoln and habeas corpus (which I didn't buy, but might at some point). There it was translated as "In times of war the laws fall silent." I really liked the quote and it happened to fit in perfectly with the Section 31 show was I writing. I then went to Joan Pearce, our research consultant on the show, for help with getting the quote right and she turned up "Silent Enim Leges Inter Arma" which she translated as "Laws are silent in time of war." Based on my discussions with her, I discovered that the word order in Latin is flexible and that "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" was acceptable as was the translation "In time of war, the law falls silent." I chose this title and translation because of word rhythm and dramatic construction. (The quote is from Cicero in "Pro Milone" Chapter Eleven.) <> No and I don't think we'll see Tom again. <> I have no idea how they choose the episodes for reruns, and I'm always a bit mystified by their choices. <> Sleep. <> The whole Dominion thing was something Ira, Robert, Peter, and Jim came up with sometime during the 2nd season. We didn't really settle on the Dominion war until the 5th season. <> It's up to the writer. Generally, stardates are only mentioned in logs, and we've gotten away from doing log entries for whatever reason. Moore, Ronald D.